Daredevil (Daredevil 2003)
Daredevil '''(Real name: '''Matt Murdock)is a blind superhero and the main protagonist in the 2003 superhero film of the same name. He is protrayed by Ben Affleck. ''Daredevil'' Note: These are scenes that were in the Director's Cut. Matthew Murdock was a boy who was threatenly bullied by three kids on the street. He was forbidden by his father, Jack "the Devil" Murdock to be a fighter like him and tells he should stay in school and focus more on books. One day after school, Matt first stopped by at his father's job in the construction site so he can tell him the how good he was doing in school. So he asked one of the workers if he is there, the worker said no and tell him to get lost. Matt then dropped his report card on a puddle, Matt was on his way home untill he heard someone getting mug. He walked towards the ally and was stun as he saw his father mugging an innocent man. Couldn't stand the fact of what he saw his father doing he ran away, as his father try to stop him. Matt stopped as a truck was about to hit him which caused the truck to make a detour, piercing some toxic waste canisters, spilling the waste into Matt's eyes, which caused him to go blind. He woke up at the hospital as he heard loud sounds and has a strange vision like a thinking a car was going to hit him. He was nervous and didn't seem to know what was going on. Later Jack came in and Matt explained that he is blind after over hearing what the doctor said to his father. Jack apologized and Matt gave him a hug. Matt now wheres sun glasses due to his blindness and reads in Braille. He soon discovered that despite losing his sight his four remaining senses function with super human sharpness like a radar sense. He demonstrated by punching on a mini punching bag. He soon discovered he has more flexibility and the entire city was his playground. He even the ability to stand up against the kids who bullied him he became to boy without fear. One fateful night, he watched his father in the ring fighting with an oppenont he was suppose to let win but Jack didn't want to disappoint his son, so he won the fight and said that it was for Matt. Outside, Matt waited for his father who walked out in an ally and was beaten by a gang after he won the fight he was suppose to lose. With his hearing sense Matt hear his father go through beating after beating and a big one showed up and gave Jack punch causing him to die. Matt ran and saw the body of his father down on the ground and broke down. At this moment on he vow the vengeance against the man who killed his father as well as promising that he will serve justice believing that no one else would. Years later, Matt has grown up and become a lawyer. He was assign to prosecute a man by the name of Quesada who was accused of raping an innocent woman. When Quesada was telling his view point of the story, Matt could already tell that he was indeed due to hearing his heart. However, he considered innocent and got away scott. Upset about Quesada's realised Matt decided to go out to the night as Daredevil and find Quesada. He found him at a club and tooked down most of his men whiched caused Quesada to run away. He chased Quesada down to the subway and stringed his neck until he heard a the sound of the train causing his own power to be his weakness. Quesada then pointed a gun on him and said to go to hell. And Daredevil said that Quesada will beat him there. He then caused Quesada to tripped and plummet at the train tracks. With another that was gonna run over him. Going home brused, he listen to the message that his girlfriend sent him claiming that she is breaking up with him for not being their for her. As he was about to sleep in his coffin he heard the sound of a woman getting shot by an unknown person. The sound was so close to Matt as it's like it was coming from his apartment. He lie on his coffin and fell a sleep. He then had a vision of a nun visiting Matt at his hospital bed as a child. One morning, he and his friend Foggy Nelson were at the coffee shop explaining about Daredevil. It was interrupted as Matt smell some perfume coming this way and there he saw a beautiful woman entering the coffee shop. Matt made numerous attempts to find out her name. He even play fight with her at the park where kids were witnessing. She had the upper hand and said her name:Elektra Natchios. The two immediately hit it off. She left as her limousine appeared and promise Matt that she will find him. Once she left, Matt realized that he was late for court as he felt the timer on his watch that it was pass noon which he was suppose to be there by noon. At the court house Matt and Foggy were assign to help an client name Dante Jackson who was accused of murdering a prostitute by the name Lisa Tazio. Matt come to the conclusion that he is innocent after checking with the sense of his heart. Matt and Foggy went to Lisa Tazio's home and investigated on the shooting. Matt felt something written on her wooden table which was spelled M, O, M, and the numbers where 6-8. Foggy wrote it down on his paper and jumped to the conclusion that her mother killed because he just want to get out of here. At the court house, Matt struggles to claim that his client is innocent, as the prosecutor: Officer McKensie proves he is gulity. Matt stumbled to a conflect that he was McKensie was telling the truth as well. Then both Matt and Foggy witnesses reporter Ben Urich sitting at the back of the courthouse wondering what he was doing here. Later that night Matt bumped into Elektra and took her to the roof as the rain came and Matt could see her through the rain saying that she was beautiful. The two shared a kiss until Matt heard someone getting mug far away from where they are. This caused him to leave Elektra behind confused as Matt went on as Daredevil to stopped thug. The thug witness Daredevil from a huge shadow behind him and ran away. Daredevil chased the thug to an apartment room and beat him down. He then saw a kid who witness to whole thing in front of him and was scared to death. Daredevil try to explained to the kid that he is not the bad guy. He then repeat himself saying it on the roof. The next morning, he went to church where the persist said that they open on Sunday, but Matt said that he like it when it is silence and demonstrated when he hears noise coming The persist claims that he like the loneliness. Matt Murdock in regular.png Matthew_Murdock_(Earth-701306)_008.jpg Daredevil vs Elektra.jpg|Daredevil vs. Elektra Daredevil2.jpg|Daredevil among the Gargoyles Matthew_Murdock_(Earth-701306)_004.jpg Daredevil vs. Bullseye.png|Daredevil vs. Bullseye Daredevil_012.jpg Daredevil facing The Kingpin.jpg|Daredevil vs. Kingpin Matthew_Murdock_(Earth-701306)_010.jpg Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Heroes with handicaps Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawyers Category:Heroes with scars Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Titular Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Action Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Bully Slayers Category:In love heroes Category:Jumpers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tricksters Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Warriors Category:Vigilante Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes